


Respite

by YigaClan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Gags, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigaClan/pseuds/YigaClan
Summary: Yellow and Blue Diamond get some alone time.





	Respite

The tickling of Blue's fingers down her back makes a chill run through every plane of Yellow's body. 

The vulnerability, the exposure, can't move, can't see, but _fuck_ if it isn't arousing. Eroticism that stokes a fire in the deepest, most depraved part of her, somewhere Blue seeks out and bends to her will like an expert sorceress. The bar wedged between her teeth keeps words locked inside her, and the straps that cross and intersect the most important parts of her body hold her rigid. She is utterly helpless. She romances the idea that it might be, for the first time, a very nice feeling. 

Blue skims butterfly wing touches over naked shoulders, arms, breasts, ribcage, belly--Yellow jerks inward and huffs a silent, involuntary laugh--thighs, _inward_ then, between, against her heat. Blue's voice drips sensual like molten sugar when she speaks. 

“What should I do with you first, hm?” She crooks a finger under Yellow's sturdy chin and tips her head upward. “So many possibilities. I could whip that shapely bottom to the point where you can't sit down for a month,” Blue squeezes one cheek firmly for emphasis. “I could get myself off right in front of you and let loose a fountain all over your beautiful face. Or, perhaps I might be gracious enough to let you grind yourself on my thigh?” 

Yellow had not previously been aware that Blue could talk like this, that she _liked_ talking like this. An exasperated moan slips out from behind the rubber in her mouth. She doesn't care if she sounds pathetic. She's got nothing to lose like this, bound up with her thighs spread so Blue can see the slow drip of honeyed crystal from the part of her labia. 

“Look at you,” Blue Diamond coos fondly. Her fingers wander down and she pinches the marigold bud she finds between two knuckles. Yellow gasps and pitches forward and suddenly she realizes she's drooling onto the floor, unable to swallow around the gag, and her brow knits in severe arousal. “Goodness, if you could only see yourself. You're so wet and I've hardly touched you. You put on such an act, holding your chin high and sitting like a statue for them, pretending you don't have disgusting fantasies like this. But I know what you really are, Yellow.” Blue's fingers tighten and pull hard, and this time Yellow grunts sharply before trailing off into a hoarse moan. 

Blue Diamond leans close and the summer warmth of her breath brings a prickling sensation to Yellow's flesh, raises goosebumps along the jut of her collarbone. “You're depraved.” 

Yellow Diamond, losing her grip on a façade made of angles and rigidity and pride, forfeits the last of her dignity. 

Blue admires how pretty she looks when she does. Eyes cast upward in submission, thick full lips shining with the saliva she can't keep from dribbling forth over the gag. She lets out a gravelly _huhhhh_ sound when Blue strokes at the slippery hot folds between her thighs, unsatisfying, unforgiving, teasing cruelly. The sharp, musky smell of herself is evident on Blue's fingers when she smears them over Yellow's lips. Suddenly, Yellow has lost her balance and Blue's hand is pillowing the back of her head before it hits the floor, and she realizes Blue has shoved her onto her back. 

When she looks up she's met with the sight of Blue sinking three fingers inside herself, inches from Yellow's face.

It’s a leisurely show. Blue doesn't appear to have any intention of rushing anything, and Yellow is forced to lie compliant, helpless as she watches Blue's fingers plunge languorous in and out of her depths, into the indigo of her desire. Her head is trapped between Blue's knees (when had that happened?) and so she isn't even afforded the ability to turn her face. Not that she'd want to. Not that she'd turn away from this sight, or from the inevitable deluge she knows Blue is capable of bringing forth from herself with the right amount of patience. 

“Look at me. Do you want this?” Blue huffs. Her voice is even, controlled. 

Yellow moans. Her fingers twitch, her thighs strain. She wants it, wants _her_. Blue reaches down with her left hand and buries it within cropped sunshine locks, tightens and twists. 

“Answer me when I ask you a question, Yellow.” 

Her hair is graciously released and she nods at the first chance she gets. There is too much space between her and Blue, too much distance, not quite close enough but she can still smell her and feel the fucking heat radiating from her and it's _torture_. She strains her neck but it's still not far enough, and she doesn't even know what she'd do with the gag in her mouth; rub her face against her? _Be patient_ , she tells herself. _You'll be rewarded. Just let her have her fun._

Yellow’s world blooms with shades of turquoise and silver, self-gratifying fingers, stanzas of sighs and silk. A slow, thick drop of wetness descends and touches her chin, connecting them in a viscous strand. A prelude. Yellow has never felt so weak and so powerful. An empress, tamed and trussed like a beast. All her little secret treasures offered up for Blue to take for the promise of something a thousand times greater in its opulence. Her status means nothing here, and for that she is grateful. It is rare that she's afforded such a luxury, in fact; the days on their planet are long, each one filled with from morning to night with the pressure of absolute sovereignty. 

Blue's head falls back with the weight of her desire, spilling white silk across her bare shoulders and down her back. Yellow moans reverently. All the statues they carve in her likeness, all the murals they paint of her, high-cheeked and cold-eyed, they miss their mark with every pass of the brush and chisel. They know nothing of her beauty, not the way that Yellow does, prone and looking up at the soft fullness of her breasts and every whiplash curve of her form. 

“You're such a...good girl…” Blue whimpers. It's a sentiment that Yellow takes in like she’ll die without it. She's a _good girl_. A good girl for being so patient, a good girl for putting Blue's pleasure before her own. Her jaw aches on the gag but she soldiers on. 

Blue begins to wind tighter with every movement of her nimble fingers, like a cord stretched taut. Her calves and thighs tense in an attempt to pull the hot pulsing feeling inward and it might even be working a little, because Blue feels something change. Closing her eyes is almost involuntary but she forces back the urge and opens them to gaze upon Yellow's face, shining with sweat and glowing golden. Her fingers find that place easily, the one she knows how to work just right for what she's planned. She's not sure she'll come _that way_ , exactly, but there's a good chance, and even if she doesn't she's still torturing Yellow by making her watch. 

But it only takes a few minutes for Blue to realize that yes, she's going to, and her teeth clench with it when her fingertips swivel and stroke, swivel and stroke right over that spot, and if she can just get her other hand to rub _outside--_

“Mmm!” 

Wet, hot, soaking, drenching Yellow’s face and hair. Blue tenses and jerks her hips with every little splash and Yellow just groans, screwing her eyes shut partially to avoid any of it getting in them and partially because a wave of bliss that feels like _almost_ orgasm taunts her where she can't touch, from this alone. It trickles down her cheek and into her mouth and, like something forbidden and sacred, Yellow luxuriates in every drop. 

She can't hold out much longer, however. Her body thrums with want. Her knees ache where they're bent and tied and whether she's dizzy from arousal or from how her limbs are held taut, she can't tell. Blue's chest heaves, her fingers tempting the last of the nectar from her core before she stutters to a finish and gracefully, all the tension wound into her body relaxes. It's such an attractive idea to Yellow at the moment, to just _unwind_. Every second she can't touch or be touched feels like a century of cruel neglect. Blue eyes her prostrate figure, still panting, and takes pity. 

“I haven't forgotten about you, my sunbeam, my golden flower. Do you want me to take care of you now?” 

_Oh, fuck, like you don't know,_ is what Yellow wants to say, but all she gets out is a stifled, pitiful sound as she nods. Blue's gaze is sugar sweet and Yellow suddenly feels small as a pebble. Her thighs squeeze together unconsciously until a much better prospect presents itself; pastel light shimmers from Blue's gem and molds itself into a discernible shape. Yellow's stomach tightens into several knots that she most definitely doesn't want to untie. 

Before the object fully forms, Blue's clever hand is already parting Yellow's legs and touching her, little soft barely-there flutters of her fingertips and Yellow could absolutely shatter. She doesn't have to wait long, and she counts every star in the heavens and thanks them all for Blue's fingers sinking into her at last. 

Blue Diamond stares breathlessly as she pumps her fingers, for below her lies the very picture of bliss. Droplets of her own essence bejeweling Yellow's face, her faceted cheekbones and plump lips, eyes pinched shut. She focuses on it and when she replaces her fingers with something much bigger and more solid, the reaction it garners is that of sheer relief. 

The girth of it stretches Yellow's body to its limits but not too much, not enough to hurt, just enough to fill her out. She sucks in a breath and holds it, holds it still, and only when Blue halts her movement and finds a place to settle inside does she let it out along with a deep groan. Her eyes beg when her lips can't, and she is thankful that Blue is so attentive. The retreat finds her clenching her toes, gasping, and she's penetrated slowly again, back out, and in until a rhythm makes itself known to her and she can move with it. Her teeth sink into the rubber in her mouth and suddenly Blue is much closer to her than before. 

“Good,” Blue murmurs, and Yellow could drown in her tender soprano. “Good.” 

Blue's lips meet her neck in an open-mouthed kiss, gentle and deep, and as Yellow rocks her hips minutely into the thrusts, distantly she thinks _damn these straps, I just want to touch her, I just want to feel her._ But that's the whole fun of it, as well, and so she just gives herself to Blue willingly instead of struggling toward an unattainable escape. It's a small price to pay. She stops thinking about touching Blue at some point because any space left in her mind that had previously been reserved for it has been filled with fireworks of white-hot pleasure, sending her racing toward blessed relief. 

Blue focuses her attention everywhere she can reach with her mouth, tastes her release mixed with sweat and carbon, and somewhere halfway through a line of searing kisses down Yellow’s jaw she whispers a word or two of encouragement, if only because she knows each syllable that leaves her lips drives Yellow wild, appeals to her most unspeakable fantasies. Blue cannot help but feel as though in the presence of something cosmic, perhaps the event horizon. The tangible static of their lovemaking that prickles the air feels like the vestiges of something celestial in nature, the very tail of a comet, what it might be like to touch a stellar collapse. 

“Tell me when you're ready and I'll count.” 

Yellow's eyes widen briefly, shoulders bristled. It won't be long, not with the way Blue presses and strokes at all her tender places so lovingly, seems to know exactly how and where to touch to drive her wild. The next sound to leave her mouth is a desperate moan that ends on “close”, and though it's muffled around a few inches of rubber, Blue picks up on it. 

“Five.” 

Yellow closes her eyes and groans. Her pelvis grinds in a sensual rhythm, urgent but languid. 

“Four.” 

The air between them continues to crackle, nearly distorting Yellow's gravelly moans and stirring up stardust within her where she feels the pleasure building the most. 

“Three.” 

She looks up and sees double. 

“Two.” 

Through the haze of it all Blue's face, determined and yet soft, so close to her, lidded twilight eyes, enough to level a city and heal a wound. 

“One.” 

Something shifts in Yellow's body and suddenly her thighs snap together to trap Blue’s hand and she's coming, long and deep and it fills every corner and she could care less that this is probably the most pathetic she's ever looked because it _feels_ like--it’s been so long since--it's the first time she's come--in ages--

Blue works her through it patiently, hyper aware of each twitch of muscle and strained, muffled grunt. Yellow's warm, panting breath puffs against her cheek. A familiar spot in the pit of her stomach tightens when she hears the subtle _squish_ of Yellow being penetrated, the faintest sound, barely audible and yet erotic enough to actually make her lose herself for a moment. 

When Yellow reaches the zenith of her pleasure the only way to go is back down, and with Blue kissing her brow and still pumping into her slowly, she begins to sink into the pillow-down softness of post orgasm, into a nebula of comfortable warmth. Then the fullness inside is gone, and several minutes pass before she feels the gag coming undone and being slipped off. Yellow tests her jaw. She's distantly aware as each bound part of her is freed: her wrists, then the harness around her chest. She breathes in, watches Blue roll onto her back beside her. 

Several minutes pass before either of them move again. Blue reaches over to stroke Yellow's bare chest. The air in the room feels dense with the heat of their bodies, a bit stifling even. Neither of them say a word, not for a while. Nothing really needs to be said. Blue is content to lie there and pet at Yellow's chest and eventually, to shuffle closer to steal a kiss, and Yellow is content to let her. 

A knock on the door actually makes them both jump, as if they'd forgotten anyone else existed. Yellow makes to sit up, but Blue gently stops her so she can sit up herself. “Yes?” she calls. 

“My apologies, my Diamond,” comes a soft voice, barely audible from the other side of the door. “Blue Lace Agate wishes to meet with you.” 

“Thank you, Pearl.” Blue pauses, looks from the door back to Yellow, and back to the door again. “Tell her if it isn't urgent, she can see me tomorrow.” Then, she lies back down and lays her head upon Yellow's chest. 

“Why did you do that?” Yellow mumbles groggily. “You know we'll be getting interrupted all day--” 

“Shh.” 

“But Bl--” 

_“Shh.”_

If Yellow will give in to anything, she decides, it's this. 


End file.
